


Nine Lives

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: An excessive amount of cat puns, Arachnophobia, Body Horror, Clone Sex, Encasement in said tentacles, Group Sex, Hypnotism, Identity Death, Look this story is a lot so fair warning?, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Petplay, Robot Sex, Slime, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Threats of Vore, Transformation, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: The tabby cat and technical Lich, Aquillo, finds herself on a hunt for a strange set of artifacts that's causing all kinds of chaos. But she soon gets wrapped up in the chaos herself, and finds herself expending many of her nine lives attempting to retrieve them. Cats are bound, fucked, and transformed by and into all manner of creatures, and soon Aquillo finds herself running out of lives, and out of patience. Can she deal with a growing army of mutated creatures and her changed selves while also dealing with self-doubt and her hesitation in asking for help?





	Nine Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a commission for my friend Cat, and the single longest story I've written thus far. Please check the tags for the fetish content in this one so you at least kinda know what to expect, and if you're down to clown with what's going on here: Enjoy <3

“Nine artifacts, should be easy for someone with nine lives.” Those words rang out in Aquillo’s head as she made her way to the first of nine places she needed to look. There weren’t too many mages qualified for a search this broad or intense, but Aq was definitely one of them.

Each of these artifacts she was after were tracked down after intensive exploration of the areas and triangulation of where the victims of these artifacts are coming from. Their placement almost seemed intentional, and not just some happenstance. And every report of these artifacts always returned the same kind of info: they’re way too powerful to have just lying around.

So here she was, following the vague instructions given to her by the client to track down one of the artifacts. The reports all involved some kind of draconic creatures emerging from this artifact’s location. But the data on the victims was just as vague as the artifact’s location. All of these monsters were twisted in ways that suggested multiple artifacts were responsible for their forms.

She had to stay vigilant then, there could be some weird things out here. Thankfully she was well-equipped for something like this, with some powerful defensive and offensive magics on hand in case she was attacked.

But no amount of preparation was enough for what she encountered.

It was a whole horde of draconic beasts in the clearing of this forest! Ranging in size from small, kobold-like things to enormous amalgamations of dragon and whatever-the-fuck, they all seemed intent on staying put and- oh gods they’re having an orgy!?

This situation suddenly went from “manageable” to “there’s no fucking way.” A bunch of horned-up monsters are fucking right here around where the artifact must be and it doesn’t look like they have any plans of stopping soon. Aq made a mental note to come back later in the hopes that they would disperse.

But as she made a turn to leave, she noticed two dragonbeasts that must’ve snuck up on her. They made a move to grab her, but without thinking she blew them away with a heavy burst of wind. A very loud burst of wind. “Shit...”

Almost immediately the noises she was hearing from the orgy stopped, and she made a mad dash away from the scene. “Sorry for bothering ny’all!” She was about to cast a quick teleport spell when something stopped her in her tracks. A thick, heavy tail was swung around and pulled her feet out from beneath her.

She stumbled a few feet before ending up on her back with a big draconic paw on her chest. The weight of the paw knocked the wind out of her, and she looked up at this massive dragon that loomed over her. It was a radiant gold, with a crown of horns that would make any king jealous. And hanging delicately from its maw was something strange that radiated with power. The artifact... Dragon’s Heat, that’s why they’re so horny! She could feel the artifact’s power from here, and it dawned on her then that the dragon intended to change her with it! 

But that massive paw on her, the claws that looked so meticulously groomed, and that steaming maw hovering just above her... She couldn’t help but blush, and she knew that dragons were annoyingly resistant to magic attacks. She was helpless.

So she gave in. Might as well enjoy it, right? The artifact, which looked remarkably... phallic, shone with a strange light as it was brought close to Aq. Almost immediately she felt strange energies wash over her body. She couldn’t see much of herself due to the massive dragon paw and that... admittedly hot dragon maw right in front of her. But she could feel her fur shrink away into a scaly hide, at least in patches.

And what she could see is her snout elongating, her short muzzle changing into a long and scaled dragon muzzle. It was cute, and a creamy white with patchy yellow much like her regular fur. She could even feel little, gently-curved horns growing from the back of her head.

Then the heat hit. Oh gods did it hit. Her whole body suddenly felt like it was on fire with lust and her eyes glazed over with a need that rivals almost any sort of arousal she’s felt before. She wanted... no needed, all of them. Right now.

Once it was sure she was lost to the artifact’s power, the huge dragon lifted the paw from the newly-formed dragon girl. And the last thing Aq could remember before her Phylactery respawned her at her house was the horde descending on her for the biggest round of group sex she had ever been in.

 

“Alright, no more fooling around, I need to get serious.” Having lost her tools she had on her with the previous encounter with the dragons, including one of her hats, she needed to approach that dragon artifact someway differently.

Thankfully, she had plenty of hats. Also called Phylacteries, these enchanted pieces of clothing let her “Respawn” if she ever got in danger or lost too much of her humeownity. But she did have to go out and reclaim the hats or go through a long process to make a new one if she ever lost one.

She also had a good selection of magic artifacts she could use, and various other things that could simplify this situation. But with a group of dragons, a physical fight might just be the best way to go since offensive magic is largely useless. And she had just the thing for this kind of mess.

A magitech suit! It was more or less a magic-powered exosuit she dug up during one of her adventures, but it would give this dragon hoard a run for their money. Even that big gold dragon would have troubles getting to her with this on hand.

And so she left to the same spot she found the dragons, ready for a fight with the horde.

Only this time, she didn’t find the dragon horde. It was... goo? Where the dragons were last time was just a massive creature made of slime! That was bad news, this thing could get right through her exosuit. She started to charge an anti-magic barrier, anything to ward off the amorphous beast.

But she was too slow. A massive tendril of slime emerged from the beast, grabbing her and enveloping her almost immediately. Shit, shit, come on... Before she could get the barrier active she felt the harness holding her inside the suit give way and Aq was pulled right out of it.

Her body was pulled into the slime’s form, and as soon as she was she could feel her fur dissolving. Was it... trying to eat her? But then something caught her eye. A gem? No, wait, there’s an artifact inside it! She struggled against the slime surrounding her attempting to turn her into lunch, and managed to get her hands on the artifact. With a sudden surge of magic from herself, the artifact glowed white hot and the slime creature around her just melts away.

Inactive goo pools out around where the beast once stood, and Aq is left with the artifact in her... chest?? She quickly realizes that yes, she did beat the slime, but got turned into one by the very artifact that controlled it! And not only that, but it was getting very hard to think straight. Her mind felt fuzzy, and she had a single thought on her mind: eat.

With the artifact in her chest acting as her new slimy body’s core, she lost herself to the artifact’s will. In just a few moments she was gone, and again her Phylactery revived her.

 

Round three, okay. Knowing that these artifacts either kept moving or she was completely lost looking for them, Aq had to be ready for anything. She’s been losing gear left and right due to these fuckups and needed a better approach. No longer treating this job like a cakewalk, she needed the big guns.

So she brought just that. A stun cannon put together by one of the more... unobservant paladin clans in the area. This thing should be able to stop any sort of beast in its tracks! Sure it’s a bit bulky, but its area of effect is big enough to hit damn near anything.

Minimizing the cannon down to a more manageable size, she traveled back to where her other artifacts (and hats) were. Expecting the worse, she pulled the restored device back out when she neared the spot.

This time, again, her quarry was different, and just as prepared for her, somehow. The whole clearing was surrounded by massive, thick webs, and- wait this clearing is different. These trees weren’t here in the center before. What the hell is going on?

Some weird magic was at work here, she realized that even last time the clearing was different. Even her hats weren’t here, or the creatures her past lives turned into.

But as she scanned the clearing, she couldn’t seem to spot any threats. The webs were there, yes, but... where’s the thing that made them?

That question was answered almost immediately by a massive spurt of webs that shot her cannon out of her hands, sticking it to a tree. “Shit!” She spun around to face her attacker, but was left with nothing. Whatever disarmed her was already gone. Thankfully she had a backup. A smaller firearm, more of a taser than anything.

She held out the small device, looking frantically to catch sight of whatever was attacking her. Again, a spurt of web caught her off guard. She held on tight to her taser, managing to keep a hold of it but now both of her hands were bound with thick webbing. “Come on, play fair!”

This wasn’t good. She was already down two weapons and her hands. She needed to back up and figure something out. But with her hands tied up she couldn’t do the motions of her teleport spell. So she did the next best thing.

She ran. Or at least tried to. She barely got a few steps away before a web snared one of her paws to the ground, causing to meet the ground face-first. “Fuck, that hurt...” She pulled and tugged at the webs, hoping to pull herself free, but the web was simply too tough. The ground gave way a little, but not enough before something massive loomed over her.

Four huge black eyes gazed down at her, hovering right above a massive pair of fangs. Yup that sure is a massive spider. “Uh... hey, how’s it going?” Aq smiled nervously, hoping that this spider still had some of its humanity left.

She was answered pretty immediately with a no when the spider lifted her off the ground and started to spin a web around her and bind her up. “Oh, yeah alright, thanks. Not even gonna get to know me first?” She sighed, before her mouth was gagged with web and the spider started to drag her off somewhere.

Great, another hat down the drain, huh? She could see at least, and see her being dragged to a sort of lair. A number of figures were wrapped in web like her, all looking like various stages in some kind of spidery transformation. Oh, I see... And right in the center of this room was a huge egg-like artifact, radiating a weak energy that felt like it’d seen better days.

The change took a lot longer than she anticipated. For a good few hours she was held tight in the webbing, forced to feel her body slowly grow a hard chitinous shell and several extra limbs. Even her tail ended up turning into a round abdomen. For the most part she was just bored, waiting for her to lose herself enough for her phylactery to kick in.

And eventually it did. She could feel her mind slip into that of her captor’s. A hivemind? Whatever it was, she had the rising urge to break free of her cocoon and bring others here to join the hive. She could feel the cocoon around her break open just as she respawned.

 

“Hey, Aq, you uh, okay there?”

Aq was sitting at a bar, shaking off the lingering mental mess of being attached to a hivemind and losing quite a few powerful artifacts in her supply. “Mm, kinda. Shit sucks, Xerxes, I’ve been on this really tough bounty for this weird group of artifacts and so far I’ve lost three hats to that shit.”

“Shit, three of em?” The dragon took a seat next to Aq, tossing an arm over her shoulder reassuringly. “You need help with this? Seems to be getting to you.”

“No, no, I got it, just...” Aq sighed, leaning into Xerxes a little. “I’ve lost three hats in just a couple days and it sucks. I’ll get this, I know I will. Just gotta de-stress, think it through, and approach this a bit differently than I have.”

Xerxes smiled and squeezed the cat close to themself a bit. “Alright, you call if you need anything, okay? I do still owe you a favor, y’know.”

Aq smiled in return and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll call you if it gets out of hand. Thanks, Xerxes.”

 

“And where are you going, little kitty~?”

Aq was already apprehended on her fourth attempt, a huge naga-like creature having bound her up in their long tail. She struggled against their body, trying to wriggle free enough to teleport out of their grasp, but any movement she made caused them to tighten around her.

“Aww, don’t be like that. Besides, it’s more fun if you just, give in~” The naga was a huge tease, and has been since Aq came across them just a bit ago. Try as she might, this monster’s tail was way too strong to wriggle out of.

“Fine, you win. Jeez.” Aq sighed, knowing she had no chance to win at this point. “So what’s on the menu? Me?” She relaxed in the serpent’s coils, her demeanor changing from afraid to more of an annoyed acceptance. The tail around her seemed to loosen a little in response, too.

“Oh no, I’ve already eaten. But that doesn’t stop me from wanting to have some fun with prey as cute as you.” As the naga spoke, a strange power seemed to resonate through their words. A power that turned Aq’s mind fuzzy.

She wobbled a bit in the snake’s tail. This snake must also be using one of the artifacts. “Ooh hypnosis? Come on, you don’t need to go through all that just to get me to bottom for ya~” Without thinking she managed to wriggle a paw free and stroke it along the naga’s chest, a grin on her face as she felt the hypnosis affect her more and more. She didn’t even realize that paw was looking a bit more... scaly.

“No, but I prefer my partners to be a bit... longer, if you catch my drift.” Aq could barely even tell she was changing, already way too into the hypnosis than she should be. It was only when the naga drew her closer and kissed her deeply that she realized her tongue was now forked. She moaned quietly into the kiss, steadily losing herself more and more until, eventually, her world went black as her phylactery revived her once again.

 

“Okay for real now!? I’ve already lost four hats and now this?”

Aq was ensnared by something she couldn’t quite... comprehend. Hands were wrapped around her, and whatever was in front of her was so horrifying and unnatural to even her that her mind simply blacked it out. The only visible detail of this massive creature was the countless burning eyes that spread across what she assumed to be its head and the enormous maw placed right in the middle.

Perhaps the only thing keeping her from losing her mind immediately was her frustration with herself and her situation. She stared the creature down, trying her best to growl at the thing holding her.

“Seriously what the fuck are you? Do you even speak? Can you even comprehend the noises I’m making?” Aq rambled at this monster, calling it all sorts of names and berating its behavior.

But this thing didn’t respond in any way. Those burning eyes just watched her wriggle and yell in its grasp.

“Are you even listening to me!? Hey! Fuck y-“ Before she could finish that last sentence a flash of light from its eyes shut her up. She couldn’t even remember what happened after that. All she remembers is, after the flash, falling for what felt like an eternity as the beast let go of her.

 

“Yeesh you look like a wreck, Aq, what the hell happened to you? You didn’t look this bad a couple days ago.” Xerxes met up with the cat at the same bar again. Only this time Aq looked positively frazzled.

“Oh nothing, nothing at all. Just got my mind blasted by an eldritch horror or something, no big deal at all.” Still very irritated, Aq’s demeanor over the last week had shifted from annoyance to an almost desperation. She was losing hats and fast, and she only had four chances left.

Xerxes draped a few arms around Aq again. They sat together in silence for a long few moments, taking quiet sips at their drinks, before Aq spoke up. “I might need your help... but not yet. I think I’m gonna try one last time before going into drastic measures. Then I’m gonna need your help.”

The dragon smiled at her and squeezed her gently against themself. “You got it.”

 

“Oh now this is much better.” Aq was looking at something that looked... just like her! But it wasn’t her, not like a past body she abandoned using her phylactery. No, this was something else. “You know I’m pretty used to this kinda stuff, but I didn’t think I’d run into a ‘me’ in the wild.”

The copy of herself mimicked every one of her movements, acting like a mirror to her. “You’re in the way, though, I need whatever artifact made you, please, and the artifacts I lost here, if that’s okay.” Aq tried to move past the doppelganger, but the copy mimicked her again and blocked her way. Even shoving past it didn’t work since it felt like shoving against a solid wall.

“Okay... You’re being rude, so I’ll ask nicely one last time.” Aq started to make the gestures for some kind of wind blast spell, which the copy did as well. Only, she wasn’t expecting it to be able to form the same magic she casted. As soon as they both casted the spell, a huge eruption of wind knocked them both backwards.

Or at least, Aq thought it knocked the doppelganger back. She was still on the ground, stunned by the blast, when the copy walked up to her and planted a footpaw on her chest. “Ow, jeez, alright, you beat me. Fuck.” Aq sighed, submitting to the copy.

What she didn’t expect from this thing was for it to lift the footpaw off and to offer a paw to her. “Uhh, what? You beat me, why are you helping?” Aq took the doppelganger’s paw gingerly. Before she could react she was yanked up onto her feet into a mass of tentacles that seemed to emerged from the doppelganger’s now-open body.

“UH WHA- gglk!” The mass of tentacles enveloped Aq and a few immediately shoved into her mouth, muffling her noises. She already lost, so she gave in to the strange beast’s desires. The tentacles surrounding her were warm and dripped with a strange black fluid that seemed to stain her fur and linger where it touched her flesh.

Soft moans escaped from the cat as the goopy tendrils rubbed in between her legs and against her rump, spreading a warmth through her body that was so delightfully intoxicating. It all felt so good.

Then she felt the doppelganger’s body close around her, reforming around her while keeping her trapped in a hell of warmth and pleasure. From there it didn’t take long for her mind to fade, being forcibly pushed out by the doppelganger’s to replace her.

 

“I got this, I can do this.” It took some scrounging to really get some good stuff together, but Aq finally felt ready to take on these monsters that have been causing her to lose her hats. She had a haphazard suit of magic armor, a range of offensive and defensive magic at the ready, and a built-in teleport spell that didn’t require her to gesture.

It was a desperation attempt. At the very least all she needed was her hats back, the artifacts can go fuck themselves at this point.

Equipped with all the gear she would (hopefully) need, Aq set out to get her damn hats back. Everything she’s encountered before she should be ready for, even all at once if it came down to it.

And, unfortunately, she did end up finding them all together. All her previous bodies from the last week or so, all gathered together, and they all looked vaguely like her in some way. They seemed to be waiting for something, but something that... wasn’t her? In fact even though they’ve already noticed her they didn’t pay her any mind.

Then several loud thuds could be heard approaching, but not the thuds of a massive creature like a dragon. No, they were... mechanical? She looked around for the source of the noise, the thuds getting louder and louder. “Shit, shit, where is this thing? What is this thing?” She had an electric spell on the ready, looking carefully for where this beast might come from.

Then she sensed movement, right behind her. She spun around just in time to blast away the horde of past selves that was looking to sneak up on her. “Nope, not this time!” She hopped back from the group, another spell at the ready. Then she heard it. An entire tree was felled behind her as whatever approached had reached her. She had no time to react before a massive, metallic paw smashed into her side and sent her tumbling across the grass.

“Fuck! God not again.” She rolled onto her back just in time to avoid that same metallic paw press into the grass next to her. Then, right above her she could see a huge robotic panther-like monster. Hanging inside some strange transparent chest were- all of the artifacts!? Aside from the artifacts that directly animate a body like the slime’s, they were all there! This panther drone must be some kind of ancient containment unit gone haywire. The scratches, burn marks, and other damage on the thing seemed recent too. It must’ve gone and collected all those artifacts on its own. And, from her understanding of how resistance synthetics were to transformations, this might just be their leader.

She rolled out of the way of another descending paw, quickly getting up onto her feet. Aq had the panther in front of her and the group of past selves was quickly regrouping and moving in to help the panther. Was this thing their leader or something?

Another swipe, but this time she was ready. She pulled up a barrier, trying to shoving the paw back before it could hit her. But the paw was a lot heavier than she initially thought, and seemed almost unaffected by her magic. The barrier shattered, blowing her back. “Okay, gotta dodge, no blocking this thing.”

A lightning flash movement. The eldritch one moved faster than she could see, but met a face full of ice as she set off a pre-charged defensive spell. “Hold up, there, tiger, let’s play fair okay?” Aq backed away again, narrowly avoiding another swipe from the panther, as she readied the ace up her sleeve.

A quick few gestures and suddenly her formed turned into a blur. Then soon after, her form split into a whole group of illusory selves, ready to set off a stunning blast of magic upon being attacked. “Come on, then!” She and her clones said in unison.

But that wasn’t enough. The dragon and doppelganger selves got caught immediately in a stun trap, but the panther was doing... something weird.

The mechanical beast’s eyes glowed, before it soon let out a powerful bellowing roar. The roar let loose a wave of powerful winds that cut through all her clones as it swept the roar through her small army.

Soon, she was left alone again, with three of her past selves temporarily dispatched.

“Now that’s just rude. But if you don’t mind~” Aq avoided another swipe, casting a speed boost on herself and dashing right beneath the spider. She had to get those hats back somehow. She made a quick run at the stunned dragon self- wait why were there two dragon selves?

As soon as she reached for the hat, the dragon’s body shifted and changed into a mess of tentacles that grabbed at her wrist, trying to pull her down into it. It was the Doppelganger! “Shit, fuck you not today!” Just in time to avoid more tentacles grabbing her, she used her emergency teleport.

Or so she thought? When she tried to teleport nothing happened, and she realized the horror had caught up to her and was now nullifying her spellcasting somehow. It clung to her back, weighing her down and shoving her into the doppelganger’s tentacly mess.

“No, no, come on this is so unfair!” Struggle as she might, Aq was soon overwhelmed by the horde of past selves. Her body was enveloped in the Doppelganger’s for a second time and she succumbed to the copy’s merging effects.

 

“Xerxes I really, really need your help.”

Aq only ever asked for help as a last resort. But with how bad Aq has been lately in terms of her emotions, Xerxes really wasn’t surprised. “Oh, shit is it that bad?” They were both at Aq’s place, and in front of the shapeshifting dragon was a very stressed cat on the end of her rope. “Wait, I heard there was a group of monsters that emerged recently called the Pride, fronted by a huge panther robot. Is that...”

She nodded and said “all my failed attempts.” The dragon wrapped two arms over her, nodding in return and holding her close. “That panther robot is a bit of a nuisance, I’ve heard. It has a lot of ways to contain magical artifacts and people. But I think I know how to help.” They smiled down at Aq confidently.

“What’s the plan, then? It has to be fool proof, otherwise I risk, well...” Aq shuddered, the dragon stroking her side gently.

“Don’t worry about it. I can forcibly summon your past selves, since there’s still a little bit of you left in them. It’ll separate them from the robot, then I can put them all in stasis and let you deal with them one on one. Top that off with some high-powered resistance spells and whatnot and you should be able to take care of all of these past you’s without an issue!”

“Are you sure that’ll work? What if the panther catches up? I think it can track the past me’s.” Aq really needed everything to be perfect for this. No room for error.”

“Oh don’t worry, I can get a defensive perimeter set up to stop that thing in its tracks. It won’t bother you as long as I can hold it back.” Xerxes smiled again.

“So, then... shall we get this started?”

 

“Alright, Aq, everything’s set!” Xerxes had the summoning circle set up, each trapped with a stasis spell that will lock the monsters in place and let Aq deal with them one at a time. There was a perimeter spell much further out from the summoning circle, ready to keep the panther out should it track the Pride here. And Aq herself was covered in powerful resistance spells to prevent any sort of negative effect from artifacts, magic, or anything that could transform her mind or body.

“I’m ready, start the summoning!” Aq was positioned just outside the circle with Xerxes in the middle. At her call, the circle lit up as the dragon started the summoning process. Sigils floated up from the circle itself, glowing letters in the air as the spell seemed to search for Aq’s past selves.

Then it hit something. The sigils froze in place, and soon each of the six open circles in the spell was filled up with the figures of her past selves. A fluffy cat-like dragon, a naga covered in Aq’s orange/white fur, a slime in the vague shape of a cat, a doppelganger mimicking her perfectly, a cat with spider legs coming from its back and a fat abdomen, and a pitch-black cat-like shape with orange burning eyes covering its head. And they all had her hats on.

They were all here, and Aq was ready for them. As soon as the monsters all appeared in the circle, they were frozen in time, prevented from moving.

“Shit, Aq, you got in some nasty business with this contract. Alright good luck!” Xerxes teleported away, not wanting to get caught up in whatever was going to happen here.

She thought she’d go for what would likely be the easiest to deal with, but somehow the horror-cat broke out of stasis almost immediately. The thing made its way to Aq with blinding speed, and before she knew it the horror-cat was on top of her, a strange growl emanating from it. “H-hey, what the h- GGllK!?”

A massive tongue-like appendage stuffed itself into her mouth, and sharp claws raked across her body, shredding her clothes away but leaving her flesh untouched. She wasn’t sure if it was the monster not wanting to hurt her or the resistance spells keeping her from being harmed. She wasn’t even sure what was going on, this thing almost seemed like in heat as its tongue pressed down her throat.

Come on I need to get my hats away first... The horror was playing with her, groping her chest and growling into the kiss. It really was in heat, as soon she could feel a thick and rather drippy appendage slide its way between her legs. She couldn’t see it, but she could absolutely feel this creature frotting with her. The member was ribbed and the base of the head seemed to be lined with tiny tendrils that rubbed against her hardening cat dick. Fuck, alright, let’s get this over with. The others better not bust out too.

She sighed and gave in to the monster. If this was the way she was gonna fight the monsters she didn’t have any issues with it. She wrapped her arms around the horror, feeling along its strangely fluffy and warm body as the beast pulled back and prodded at her rump. Right there, big thing, you can do it~

Strange fluids smeared against her entrance, the very tip poking at her and stretching her open a little. C’mon... right there... She gripped into the fur of the horror, moaning around its tongue as she waited impatiently for it to fuck her.

Then it pushed inside. Quickly, too. That member between the horror’s legs was a lot bigger than she thought, and it spread her wide open as it slid into her. “Mmmmnn~!” She wrapped her legs around it too, clinging to this eldritch creature as it penetrated her and stuffed her full.

Paws wrapped beneath Aq, holding her closer to the horror’s warm body. The creature gripped into her, claws scraping against her back as it started to thrust in and out of her. It didn’t wait at all to start fucking her relentlessly. She moaned around the tongue in her throat, her claws scraping down the horror’s back in return. The two were locked together in a lust-fueled frenzy.

Then the tongue in her throat pulled out slowly, both Aq and the beast above her panting and moaning as they rocked back and forth together, faster and harder. “S-stuff me already, you horny beast!” Aq moaned out, feeling right on the edge of an orgasm as her arms and legs tightened around the horror.

It didn’t take long from there. The beast’s eyes burned brighter than usual as it plowed desperately into Aq, before letting out an otherworldly roar as it reached orgasm. Thick, goo-like cum flooded into Aq’s rump, leaving behind an unnatural warmth as she came as well. A mess of thin kitty cum coated her tummy as they both clung to each other in the midst of their orgasms.

Aq couldn’t let herself falter here, though. As much as she felt like collapsing and cuddling with this eldritch cat, she needed her hats back. With the horror still inside her, its thick member throbbing and urging out more and more cum, she pulled the hat off the beast and started to cast a banishment spell. She drew the sigil in the air above the horror, and soon the creature dissolved away as it was sent someplace else.

“Fuck, okay, time to get my hats and take care of the others.” Aq pulled herself up onto her shaky legs, going around the circle and slipping off her hats from the creatures in stasis. Some of them were in good shape but a few others were damaged from whatever the monsters have been up to and the transformations themselves.

She cast a quick transportation spell, sending the hats back home so she can fix them up later. By their condition she should at least have three spare hats now, which was a huge relief. There’s still two out there, both inside the doppelganger presumably, and the damaged ones to deal with but she was confident she could do this now. And as soon as she had her hats back she was absolutely going to be dropping this contract. Fuck this nonsense.

She had an idea, though, with all the monsters here... She put another banishment spell up, aiming it at catdragon. She fired the spell, hoping she could just send the monsters away right here. But it bounced right off the stasis barrier. Can’t banish them like this... and no time to banish them before they grab me... fuck it, guess I’m fucking them all.

“Okay, who’s next...” She looked at the remaining monsters, all still in stasis, and picked one at random. “You.”

The catnaga, or nyaga as she joked in her head, came free from stasis. “Oh well you look familiar.” They slithered up to Aq, who was still nude and messy and had a big grin on her face. “You look eager, too. Shall we then?”

Before Aq could speak, she was wrapped up in the naga’s tail, held against the long cat-like serpent, and kissed deeply. Their long tongue swirled around her own, and she couldn’t help but moan into the snake’s mouth. Compared to the horror they were much more sensual, and seemed to know all of Aq’s weakspots.

She was groped and clawed and bitten, her body already rearing to go despite having hit orgasm not even ten minutes ago. “You’re so easy to play with. Now come on, kitty, why don’t you beg for me?”

Aq was a moaning mess in the snake’s coils, panting as she gazed up at them with lust-filled eyes. “P-please, just fuck me already...” She begged, feeling the naga stroke the tip of their tail against her dick. The teasing caused her to flinch, and another grope of her chest forced out a cute moan. “Aah, p-please!”

“That’s more like it.” The naga lied Aq back down over their long tail, two barbed members squishing together to prod against her already-filled rump. The horror’s cum was still inside her, making the work of penetrating her a lot easier. “Oh, sloppy seconds, huh~? Don’t mind if I do.”

They pressed inside of her, slowly at first, but quickly shoving the rest in once they realized how loose and slick she already was. Aq let out a whining mewl in response, the barbs only adding to the sensation of two dicks being shoved into her. “Fuuuck...” She draped her arms around the naga’s neck, moaning in delight at how full she felt already.

“Such a good kitty.” The naga teased, whispering sweet nothings and dirty talk to her as they started to thrust in and out of her rump. The barbs weren’t sharp or uncomfortable in any way, and actually felt fantastic as they rubbed against her insides.

Every thrust seemed to cause the naga to lose a bit more of their composure. They might be a top, but they were definitely still her. Might have to keep an eye out for this one later. Aq thought to herself as she let herself be fucked silly by the serpent, them both now huffing and panting as they inched closer and closer to orgasm.

Pretty soon they hit their climaxes simultaneously, warm snake cum mixing with the horror’s as it flooded Aq’s stuffed rear. Her own orgasm was barely anything at all in terms of content. It felt amazing but it was little more than a dribble.

The snake collapsed onto her and they both panted weakly as they basked in the afterglow of the shared orgasm. “Mmmnn, sorry about this...” Aq drew out the banishment spell again, and sent the naga off. “Call me~”

It took her a little bit to recover this time, a few minutes passing before she got back onto her feet to make the next choice. “Alright, who’s left... dragon, slime, spider, and doppelganger... Dragon it is.” Aq dispelled the dragon’s stasis, expecting the fluffy monster to be on her in an instant due to the artifact that changed them.

But instead they seemed... really nervous? “Uh, hey are you gonna fuck me or not? I thought you were made from Dragon’s Heat, what gives?”

“S-s-sorry! I uh... I’m not exactly a top, or anything uh...” The catdragon stuttered over their words, leaving Aq to facepaw. Ugh of course. I couldn’t have expected all my transformed selves to be tops.

“Alright, then, let’s get another one of y’all in here? Aq looked over who was left. Who would most effectively handle them both at a time? “Hope you still like slimes.” Aq said as she released the slimecat from stasis.

“??” The slime didn’t seem capable of speech, and also seemed confused as to who to go for.

Aq sighed, shoving the dragon onto their back and lying on top of them. “Both of us please~”

The slime seemed delighted at the chance of playing with two people at once. They walked over to Aq and the dragon, letting their lower half melt into a mound of slime and envelop the two others. It was delightfully warm, if a bit weird feeling. Thankfully, unlike the slime monster earlier, this one wasn’t trying to eat her.

Instead, the slime formed two thick appendages from its amorphous body, pressing one each into Aq and the dragon. They both moaned out in delight, and Aq leaned down to kiss the dragon deeply. The monster beneath her gasped before moaning and relaxing beneath her, their arms wrapping around Aq while they were both stuffed with the slime’s tendrils.

The slime pressed in deep before starting to thrust in and out of them both, rocking the two back and forth against each other. Aq wrapped an arm beneath the dragon, clinging to them while running the other through their fur and playing with their horns . Every little tease seemed to get them more and more worked up, even while they were both getting fucked by the slime.

The dragon’s arms wrapped around Aq in return, short claws running down her back and adding to the sensation of getting fucked by the goopy cat. “Mmmmnn...” She moaned into the dragon’s maw, tongues swirling together.

They both moaned even louder though when the slime inside them started to expand a little, thrusting in steadily harder. It felt like the tendrils were inflating, stretching them out and sloshing around inside them both like some fluid was building up inside its tendrils.

“Ahh fuck~!” The dragon broke the kiss, clinging to Aq and moaning passionately. Aq did the same, feeling pretty close to another orgasm with the slime only getting rougher with them both. 

Finally, the inflating tendrils seemed to burst at the tips, sending a rush of warm, thin slime into Aq’s and the dragon’s rumps. It was thinner than cum, but gods was there a lot of it. As the slime came, the other two did as well. The dragon made a huge mess of themselves and Aq, while the cat was firing blanks after this third orgasm. It felt amazing but nothing came out at all.

Once the slime came it seemed to lose shape a bit, and Aq had the chance once again to banish her past selves. She gave the dragon one last kiss before banishing them, but hesitated with the slime. It’s core WAS the artifact after all. She could take it, but grabbing it would put a lot of strain on her resistance spells.

So she cast a containment spell on the artifact, before teleporting it away and out of trouble. She’ll deal with it later.

“Alright... two more.” She got back up onto her feet. Stumbling a little, she made her way to the last two monsters. A doppelganger and a spider. She was worried about getting too exhausted to deal with anything if she dealt with both at a time.

“You.” She chose the doppelganger, undoing their stasis. On the surface they looked just like Aq, but she knew what was up with that cute cat. The copy seemed to take a bit to get their bearings, before turning their attention on Aq and smiling mischievously.

“Oh well hello again~” They approached Aq, both her and the copy draping their arms around each other. Aq was thinking that all these monsters could sense what was going on even when in stasis, because this doppelganger seemed to know exactly what was up. “Too bad we’re not gonna be getting another friend out of this, but hey at least we’re gonna have fun~”

Just like before, the doppelganger opened their body up and a swirling mass of tentacles emerged from their form. Aq was turned around and pulled inside, almost immediately having several tentacles shove into her rear and into her mouth. They weren’t very long but they were fat and dripped almost excessively with a strange fluid.

Aq moaned eagerly as they were encased in the copy’s body, her whole body being explored by the tentacles. Only this time she could feel it all, and wasn’t scared or worried or anything. She just enjoyed it.

And she enjoyed it a lot. This copy of her seemed to know all her sensitive spots, just like the naga. Tentacles wrapped, rubbed, and squeezed over all her sensitive areas, her moans getting louder as she suckled on the ones in her mouth. It tasted... sweet. Almost candy-like, actually. It was good, and seemed to make everything feel... warmer.

Really warm in fact. Her resistance spells didn’t seem to be able to block aphrodisiacs, as soon she could feel everything the doppelganger was doing to her but amplified. Aq’s moans and whines got louder and more passionate, and she could already feel herself close to orgasm.

“Aww already? You sure don’t last long, huh?” The copy squeezed a bit tighter around Aq, their tentacles squirming around inside of the cat and hitting just the right spots.

Enough so that just a little squeeze against her prostate sent her over the edge, her body trembling and her dick throbbing with a fluid-free orgasm. “Shooting blanks, too? That’s disappointing. I might have to hunt you around later when you’re not so exhausted.” The doppelganger didn’t sound satisfied in the least but was at least cooperative. They let Aq go from their body, the cat falling to her knees as she panted heavily.

“I’m gonna just banish myself, save you the trouble.” The copy casted a sort of teleportation spell on themselves, but not before tossing her a single hat. “You’ll have to come around to get the other one, later. Byeee~” And with that, they were gone.

Now left the spider. Aq didn’t even bother getting up from the ground this time. She removed the spidercat’s stasis spell and raised her messy tail up for the monster. “All yours~” She managed to say between her exhausted panting.

The spider seemed delighted to have someone so willing. They mounted Aq almost immediately, grinding a rather fat-feeling appendage between her cheeks. It felt rather smooch texture-wise but she knew that it wasn’t just gonna be cum coming from this monster.

The spider lined themself up with Aq’s entrance, clawed hands gripping her hips. Then, with a few pokes and prods, started to push into her. “Fuuuck...” The cat groaned from the size of the appendage, her tail twitching and flicking as she adjusted from the sheer girth of their ovipositor as it slid deeper and deeper.

A pair of arms then wrapped beneath Aq and another was used to keep the spider propped up as they mounted her properly. Little kisses were planted along Aq’s shoulder and neck, and a few gentle nips too, and soon the spider had bottomed out inside her.

They let out a strange, almost chitter-like noise. It sounded very happy, but also praising somehow? Aq felt her body relax a little at their noises, at least until a bulge formed at the base of the spider’s ovipositor. She knew it was an egg, but the size of it surprised her. It was a good deal larger than a chicken’s egg, and stretched her out even further as the heavy object was pushed down the ovipositor and into her rump.

“F-fuck that’s so big...” Aq groaned in a mix of discomfort and utter bliss, the intrusion feeling incredible despite its size. It felt even better once it reached the end of the arachnid’s appendage and deposited itself deep within her gut. It was heavy, but also weirdly comforting having that weight inside of her. Immediately after the egg was pushed out a rush of warm fluids came out after it, adding to the weight and the sheer pleasure. “More... please...”

Aq begged for more as the spider made those chittery noises again. Another egg was pushed inside, the cat trembling in a sudden orgasm as it was deposited inside her. Then another egg, and a fourth, each followed by spurts of warm fluid and another orgasm from her.

A little over half a dozen eggs were stuffed into her now rather-bloated belly, and the spider soon pulled themself out of her rump. They must be spent. A clawed hand ruffled Aq’s hair gently through her hat, and she barely had the energy to cast the banishment spell to send the spider off.

“F-fuck... all done... finally.” Aq rolled onto her back, panting weakly in exhaustion. She was finally done. She had most of her hats back and at least a single artifact from all of this. Not a bad deal from all this effort. That was really fun, too, and she made a mental note as she sent her hat home to perhaps re-summon one of them later for some more... quality time together.

But then she heard it. The pounding of mechanical footsteps in the distance, and the call of Xerxes from out by the perimeter. “It broke through! I’m sorry, Aq, I can’t help anymore from here!”

And right after they said that, she could see the robotic panther monster approach from outside of the perimeter. “Oh come the fuck on!” Aq struggled to get back on her feet, ready to get swiped right back down by the panther.

Only the swipe didn’t come. It didn’t seem to be acting aggressive like before. Instead it seemed... Oh good lord is that a dick? Aq’s eyes fell on a massive synthetic member that seemed to be right between its legs. It was much too big to fit inside her, but it seemed eager to use it.

“H-hey big panther friend, I don’t think that’s gonna fit so you do mind-“ Aq was interrupted when the panther moved up to her and nudged her down onto her back with its snout. She landed in the grass with a gentle thud and gazed up as it crawled over and loomed over her. It’s synthetic dick had to be at least three feet long, and was way too big for her to handle reasonably. So she decided to deal with it the only way she could think to.

Aq wrapped her arms and legs around the member, which seemed to please the robotic creature. It just sounded like motors whirring but it seemed... happy? She squeezed the huge member, a warm fluid oozing out from the tip and dripping onto her face. “Someone’s eager~”

She started to rub her arms and legs over the length of the panther’s member, adjusting a little so she could suckle on the tip. Oh that tastes so weird, but also really good... She kept up her ministrations, rubbing up and down with her hands and paws and squeezing around it with her limbs. All the while she kissed and suckled at the tip to taste more and more of its strange precum.

As she kept going, the panther’s whirring got louder and happier, and its hips started to buck back and forth. The member slid back and forth against Aq’s body, that synthetic precum staining her fur and making each rub and thrust against her body a bit easier.

She was a bit spent herself, though, and just focused on getting this panther off. She needed those artifacts in its chest after all. So for now, she just let the panther use her to get itself off, trying her best to rub its shaft with her body and limbs. And every single stroke and thrust seemed to urge even more of its precum out, the flow increasing steadily.

“Come on, let it out, you know you want to~” Aq urged it on, using her feetpaws to tease the slit where its shaft was coming from. That seemed to do the trick, and its thrusts started getting harder and sloppier. They were about to blow. “Come on, big kitty, you can do it.”

Her teasing seemed to help, and soon a massive surge of cum started to pour from the tip of the panther’s member. It kept thrusting as it came, and Aq found herself practically submerged in the thick fluids, whining a little as it covered her body and the ground behind her. Fuck that’s a lot.

As the panther’s orgasm calmed down, she wiped her face clean before charging up a spell to disable the panther. But as she did, something started to happen. Her body felt... strange, and the sound of shattering glass filled her ears as her resistance spells suddenly broke. “Shit!”

The panther’s cum was filled with nanites! They were eating away the protective spells and she could very clearly feel her body starting to change from the influence of everything she just fucked earlier. “No, no no no, not yet!” She fires off the disable spell, but in her haste she miscast and drew the wrong spell.

The spell instead fires a heavy bolt of metal that puncture’s the panther’s chest, tearing open its containment unit and effectively permanently disabling the mechanical beast. But with its containment ruptured, the stored artifacts spilled out on top of Aq! All of their corruptive effects, combined with the nanites from the panther, drastically changed her form.

Aq got to her feet. Or rather, what she changed into did. Her body was mechanical, yes, but she wasn’t just a cat anymore. She had spider legs running down a massive tail-like lower half, a belly made of goo, dragon-like horns, and a whole mess of other features. She was a robotic chimera and before her hat revived her, she had a very interesting thought.

Long live the new queen.

 

Another revive.   
Only this time, Aq was back home with most of her hats back. She got them repaired and cleaned up, and had spent a good amount of time relaxing and planning.

First, she needed to get her hats back. There were still two of her past selves wandering around with hats on and she needed to find a way to get those back safely without risking more hats. Only... one of them was now a robotic chimera and probably is gonna be the new leader of The Pride. Uuugh... That was going to be a pain to take care of. Especially since the new leader likely had all of the artifacts on her.

But also, she had an idea of a way to maybe dwindle their numbers just a bit while having some fun to let off some steam. Her hats were repaired, so at the very least she had seven spares on hand right now in case things went south. And there were two monster in particular she really wanted to keep around as friends and possibly even fuckbuddies.

So she decided to set up a summoning circle, going for one at a time to avoid any confusion or any chaos from having two monsters to deal with at the same time. And first up was the catdragon. She set up the spell and fired off the sigil, and in a few moments a fluffy dragon appeared within the circle.

They seemed really confused, until they saw Aq. “O-oh, uh, hey again, Aq. What’s... going on?” They asked, only getting more confused and very blushy when Aq cinched a fluffy collar on around their neck. “U-u-uhhhmm???”

Aq smiled mischievously, clicking a leash onto their collar. “Hey there, cutie~” She tugged on the leash a bit, pulling the dragon into a kiss. “Or should I say, pet?” Her words got the dragon even blushier, and a little puff of steam emerged from their nostrils. “Oh you’re adorable. I hope you don’t mind this, you did seem awfully cute and I just couldn’t resist keeping you around for myself as both a friend and a pet.”

“A-ahh, y-yes mistress, I don’t... mind at all, actually. Just... oh gosh would this work cuz aren’t we, like... kinda the same person?” The catdragon asked, their question being met by a few loving pets through their headfluff.

“Don’t worry about that. We act different, and as long as you’re okay with this I’m sure we’ll all be having fun here. Especially when she gets here.” As they spoke, Aq started up the other summoning circle, and soon the nyaga appeared as well. 

The naga seemed a bit confused at first, but quickly seemed to be able to read the room. “Oh what do we have here? Is this an offering?” They asked, slithering close to the others.

But Aq held up a paw, respectfully stopping them “Sort of. It was so good last time that I wanted ny’all to be, well, friends and fuckbuddies essentially. This cutie here,” as Aq tugged at the dragon’s collar, “only subs, and since you like to top I thought you act as the mistress to both of us. Does that sound, well, ideal?”

“Oh, well that’s new.” The naga smiled and slithered closer, their tail circling just a little around the others. “Long as you’re not bringing me here just to fuck yall and I can leave whenever, I really don’t see why not.” The naga purred a little as they spoke.

“Of course, I won’t force either of you to stay here, and I know that I’d get tired of petplay 24/7” Aq continued to explain her conditions to them both. The nyaga smiled and nodded in agreement, while the dragon took a little bit to think it over before nodding as well.

“T-that sounds fun!” The catdragon smiled happily. And from there on those three were in quite the interesting situation. Aq still had a lot of work on her hands with regards to this artifact thing, but at least she got something nice out of all of this.


End file.
